


Happiness

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Happiness was something they both thought wouldn't occur for them but the realisation that they could be happy together was something they both held onto. The sequel to 'See The Way'
Relationships: Kian Madani/Jac Naylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The future.

A scary concept is that, a concept which can only be cured with the love of another.

Things were going well.

No.

That was an understatement, things were perfect.

There was a big difference between perfect and going well.

A positive difference, a difference which both of them were falling in love with each other more than they would ever expect.

The expectations of each other were insignificant as their love for each other was reaching new heights.

She was better.

He was better.

They were better as a whole, helping each other to get better and that was something they both loved much to her protests of not wanting to be used as a cure to his addiction.

They couldn't even muster up the words to describe the way they felt apart from the simplicity of the word loved.

Love; a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

That was them.

Questions arose from the people who were closest to them about the state of their relationship but did they care? Not really no, because they were in love and the thing about the love they had for each other was that it was there to last.

It would last forever they were both convinced.

It was weird seeing one another happy and it was very much a regular occurrence now.

An occurrence they were both happy with.

He watched as her hair danced around in the wind of the countryside.

The countryside.

He scoffed at the thought usually they were used to the hustle and bustle of city life, urban grind and many things to do with tall buildings and the muggy air of their usual surroundings.

But she was happy.

The whole point was to make her happy because she deserved it as she had been through so much pain.

"Jac"

"Hm?" she turns to face him with a smile on her face, she immediately throws her arms around his neck and kissed him before pulling away with a smirk

"I was thinking-"

"That doesn't sound good" she whispers with her eyes wide, he just nudges her in the side "What were you thinking about then?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go away for a bit-"

"Go away?" she queries, he nods slowly "Where would we go?"

"Abroad somewhere?"

"You were meant to go back to Darwin last week and you're still here, you haven't handed in your notice have you without telling me?"

"No" he brushes her off, she looks up at him with raised eyebrows, an expression of disbelief "Ok well I said I wouldn't be going back for a while-"

"You did what?!"

"I'm sorry"

"We were meant to tell each other everything, be honest and truthful so much for that"

"If you would let me finish?"

"I dont know if you deserve to"

"Well I'll just talk at you then" he groans watching her walk over to the viewpoint and place her hands on the cold metal railings, her fingers clasping around the coolness "I wanted to take some time out to spend with you, so we could rebuild us-"

"Rebuild us?" she questions somewhat confused knowing they didnt have much to begin with

"Ok I know we didnt have much to begin with but I want to build on that, with you"

"I dont know..." she trails off, Kian tilts his head to the sides imploring her to agree "What's in it for me?"

"A nice relaxing holiday with yours truly for entertainment, love and affection-"

"You know I dont do love and affection, right?" she smirks slightly, he just grins "I'll think about it, no promises though"

"Well, I'm going to need you to think about it rather quickly because the plane tickets are booked for tonight-"

"You what?!" she questions incredulously "You do realise I will have to explain to Emma that I'm jetting off to god knows where? And Jonny's hardly going to be happy with that is he?"

"Come on Jac I know it's a lot to ask but after the year we've had I think we both need this" he compromises, she just continues to glare "Come on, for me?"

"You're so annoying you know that"

"It's a good annoying though?"

"As arrogant as ever," she remarks with a smirk "Fine, we'll go to wherever you've booked"

"Good now come on," he says taking her hand and practically dragging her to the car "We have plans to make"


	2. Chapter 2

Sun, Sea and...the obvious

That was his words, the constant ribbing on the flight out there. The constant teasing leading her to get rather annoyed.

She was happy.

No.

More than happy, ecstatic. She loved him for this and that was a good thing, more than good.

Love was something she liked to numb herself to.

In a way, love was a foreign language.

He knew that.

She knew that of herself.

Either way, they were happy.

There was still that underlying vulnerability though, a vulnerability worth exploring for him to gain a thorough understanding of the situation and to understand each little piece of her which made up Jac Naylor.

She wouldn't elaborate but for him, he hoped she would gain enough trust to tell him the way she was really feeling instead of putting on that icy exterior.

He wanted to melt the ice queen.

And he was going to do it no matter how long it took.

They landed in Portugal after a very delayed flight, both of them exhausted.

To her surprise, he picked out a villa causing her to raise an eyebrow at his choice and for him to indulge in the fact that he did the right thing not that she outwardly said that.

He could tell though.

The surprising yet wonderful beaming smile of hers, a smile which would like up a room no matter how cheesy it sounded.

They both fell asleep that night, it was late and they were tired but he was ready for the days ahead and he could tell that she was too.

This was their time, their time to understand each other fully and their time to spend together without the distractions of work and other various implications of what their home lives may hold.

No Sacha being nosey.

No Fletch teasing.

And more importantly, no hospital gossip and that was something they both would enjoy.

The weather was hot and humid, both of them opting to sleep with the patio doors open to the back yard of the villa which contained a pool as it was that hot.

"Ugh it's so hot" she complains as Kian grumbles causing her to sigh in response until she felt an arm around her body "You and your body heat isn't helping either"

"Go to sleep" he mumbles as she plucks his arm which was secured around her body and slides out from underneath the covers to go and sit out on the patio where it was much cooler.

She thought about things for a moment.

Of course, the question which she was dreading came into her head, the question which really put doubt into her mind.

Was this for keeps?

She liked to think it was and deep down everyone liked to think it was ranging from Kian to Sacha to Fletch but she wasn't convinced.

Last time it didnt last.

Who was to say this time it would?

No one and that was scary, she had to put herself on the line and that was something which she was unsure about.

Something which she was scared about; showing her true self.

A self which very few have seen.

That was fear at its finest.

All these thoughts and questions accumulated in fear and that was something which she didnt like but for the sake of what they had at the moment, she was willing to sit with it.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Pretty?"

"Mhm just like you"

"You should know by now I dont do compliments"

"Well I want to shower you in them"

"Well you won't be getting any reaction from me then"

"I just did"

"How immature can you get?"

"Oh come on" he grins "You love me for it"

"Haven't decided yet, first you need to prove yourself"

"Prove myself?" he questions, she nods slowly biting her lip "I have you know I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves, thats what they say isn't it?"

"Are those from your uni days eh?"

"Not telling" he grins before bringing Jac into a hug and holding her before they kiss, he pulls away "Does that make me prove myself?"

"You're halfway there" she smirks as she leans in to kiss him again "So what plans do you have then?"

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out-"

"Madani"

"It'll be worth the wait I promise"

It was worth the wait, especially in this weather.

It was hot and sunny and surprisingly Jac wanted to walk hand in hand to wherever Kian wanted to go.

It was the simple acts of domesticity which made his heart warm and the way she was smiling was making him feel like they were perfect.

She raised her eyebrows as Kian dragged her onto the beach which made her laugh slightly.

"Dont you dare!" she exclaims noticing the cheeky glint in Kian's eyes and soon enough she was literally swept off her feet "Kian!"

"What?" he grins as he walks towards the water with her in his arms until the water reached just below his waist

"Dont even think about it, Madani!"

"Come on Jac live a little" he smirks, she just glares at him before he walks further into the water causing her to gasp

"I said no!" she squeals as he walks even further into the water until their bodies were both covered "Do you ever listen?"

"Nope not when you're being boring"

"If I were back on Darwin and you did this I would be getting you fired"

"But you're not so I'm saved"

"Hilarious!" she snaps causing Kian to smirk "At least the waters warm, I guess you do have some redeeming qualities"

"Of course I do"

"Hmm" she hums releasing herself from his hold, she leans in to kiss him, his hand cupping the back of her head as his fingers caress her hair "You're forgiven"

"I feel honoured to be forgiven by the infamous Jac Naylor-"

She playfully slaps him on the chest offering him an icy glare

"Dont push it, Madani"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but the ending felt right, sorry x

Pushing it is what he did.

He pushed her in many ways.

The main one was to get her to live a little and have fun.

He managed to get her to go to various bars with him even if they did feel particularly out of place compared to some of the other people there.

But they were having fun.

They were taking time out for themselves in a way they thought would never happen.

They were experiencing things they craved to experience in their youth but with both of them together, in a relationship, well, thats what they were assuming this was, it was something they both loved and continued to crave.

Jac Naylor was softening to Kian Madani once more.

And Kian Madani couldnt have been more arrogant about cracking her, in more ways than one.

"So what do you have planned today then?" she questions sporting a sarcastic face causing him to frown.

"Who says I have anything planned?"

"Well ever since we've been here you have planned everything almost meticulously"

"Meticulously?"

"Yes. Maybe you should take this attitude you have and apply it to Darwin when you get back then you might actually get somewhere"

"Ouch" he smirks, she grins slightly "You're choosing"

"What now?" she questions putting down her hairbrush before turning to face him'

"You didnt think this was all one-sided did you?" he teases, she just glares folding her arms across her chest "Dont sulk Jackie"

"You're walking on thin ice" she glares, he smirks walking over to her and placing his hands on either side of her shoulders before kissing her softly "Is this your way of kissing yourself out of trouble?"

"I would do no such thing"

"Hmm, right" she nods kissing him once more "By the way"

"Hm?"

"You're choosing" she smirks patting him on the chest, he just rolls his eyes and picks her up "Put me down!"

"No because you are the one who's choosing" he smirks placing her on the bed and climbing over her to kiss her, she rakes her fingers through his hair before they both pull away to look into each other's eyes before resuming their kiss,

Jac didn't end up choosing.

Neither did Kian for a while.

But when they did finally get around to choosing it was starting to get dark but Jac was up for it which meant Kian had to be as well.

She dragged him along the hilly ancient streets of the historical town they were in, the old rustic streetlights twinkling as they went along.

Kian was surprised that she wanted to be this adventurous but he took it how it came and followed her lead.

After all, this was his idea.

"Jac, no!" he protests, she grins full of excitement that it was endearing "We're not going up there, there are no lights leading the way!"

"Oh live a little or are you too scared Madani" she smirks but before he had a chance to speak she tugged him along and up the rocky steps which were embedded into the hill until they slowly reached the top, he immediately pulled her into his body "You see, it wasn't that hard"

"I'll let you have that one" he smirks, she leans up to kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck "We should dance"

"Dance?" she scoffs "I dont dance"

"Spoilsport"

"I dont dance" she states watching him roll his eyes "We have no music"

"We have a mobile phone-"

"Will no signal"

"Oh even better!"

"Huh?" she questions shaking her head with confusion before seeing the cheeky glint in his eyes.

"We'll have to sing"

"Oh no" she shakes her head "No, no, no"

"I promise I won't tell anyone" he pouts his lips, she shakes her head "Ok then, we just dance, thats the compromise"

"Fine" she grits out wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into the side of it whilst he drapes his arms around her body.

They swayed in a gentle rhythm together on the makeshift dancefloor made of eroded paving slabs.

The sun set around them causing their eyes to shine as the moon rose and the twinkling of the fairy lights around the wooden fencing lit up their world.

Neither of them were paying attention though.

They were both wrapped up in each other's body's and movements.

They would have it no other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter, I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway

Happiness was something new for them.

Happiness, neither of them understood why now the world chose them to be happy.

But they were loving it.

Jac Naylor and Kian Madani actually working on their relationship and being honest with each other, who knew?

They certainly didnt and that was what was so refreshing about it.

They spent their days either laughing, smiling or being happy.

And thats what made happiness.

Their happiness.

"It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow" Kian laments, she peers up and smiles at him, he smiles back instantly leaning in for a kiss, she pulls away and he frowns

"You should know by now you can't always get what you want" she smirks, he rolls his eyes as she sighs "It will be a shame to leave and I would love to stay out here forever but unfortunately I have priorities"

"I know" he sighs in response, she smiles sadly at him "And am I part of those responsibilities or allowed to be?"

"I thought that was obvious by now" she smirks as Kian just chuckles nuzzling into her neck as she bites her lip "Is there anything other than that on your mind?"

"Oh there's plenty on my mind, you're just front and centre-"

"Cheesy" she breathes out rolling her eyes as Kian smirks once more "So what's our plan for our last day here then?"

"I have plenty planned don't you worry about it" he grins, she just glares at him warning him non-verbally that if he planned something crazy he would definitely be in the dog house

"Why dont I like the sound of this?"

"Dont worry, you'll love the sound of this when it happens-"

"When it happens?"

"For me to know and you to find out-"

"Madani"

"Naylor"

"Tell me"

"No" he shakes his head noticing her angry expression "No go and get ready, preferably put something cool on"

"Fine" she mutters storming off into the bedroom in a strop, he just grins clearly pleased with himself

Kian and Jac were walking hand in hand down the cobbled streets of historical parts of Portugal.

Soon enough the beach was in sight and it all made sense now why Kian wanted her dressed in something warm, they went onto the golden sands feeling their feet shift beneath the grainy substance.

She noticed the mischievous look in his eyes and then she was swept off her feet literally and was dragged into the water causing her to squeal, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately before pulling away and examining each other's faces and taking in each other's appearance

There is no place they would rather be

Because being was just what suited them.

Being them.

That was a thought.

They got out of the water and they swayed in the hot sunlight, Jac's copper hair lighting up Kian's eyes as they swayed gently in front of the blazing sun. He leant in and kissed her and before long, Jac gasped as Kian dropped down on one knee, her eyes wide in fear, excitement, confusion, it was all too much to comprehend.

"Jac Naylor, will you marry me?"

"Kian" she smiles slightly looking down at the ring he picked out for her, simplistic but ever so beautiful, he looks up at her with so much hope in his eyes

"I know we've barely been back together but I want to be with you every step of the way, I love you Jac and I know you love me too, all the fears aside, all the questions, would you accept, would you marry me?"

"I would marry you anyway" she responds as a stray tear falls down her face, he slides the ring onto her finger and immediately kisses her, her arms thrown around his neck as they continue to kiss before pulling away to rest their foreheads together

"I didnt think it would be as easy as that"

"Neither but I know this is right, but you must know I am a pain to live with, I'm a pain at relationships but because I love you and because I want you in my life I want to give this a go"

"Me too" he whispers as she wraps her arms around his body "This is the future now, no looking back"

"Not that I would want to anyway" she mumbles against his chest "The future is what counts you and I know that from past experiences, no looking back only looking-"

"Forward" he finishes her sentence, she looks up and kisses him softly on the lips "I love you, Jac Naylor"

"I love you Kian Madani"


End file.
